Il padrino - Parte II
Il padrino - Parte II è un film del 1974 diretto da Francis Ford Coppola, proseguimento de Il padrino. È stato il primo sequel nella storia del cinema a vincere l'Oscar al miglior film, impresa in seguito riuscita anche a Il Signore degli Anelli - Il ritorno del Re (2003). Tuttavia la saga de Il padrino è l'unica nella storia ad aver vinto più di un Premio Oscar come miglior film. Brando e De Niro sono gli unici due attori ad aver vinto l'Oscar interpretando lo stesso personaggio, Don Vito Corleone, rispettivamente da anziano (nel primo film, del 1972) e da giovane. Don Vito è quindi l'unico personaggio della storia del cinema ad avere "conquistato" 2 Oscar con 2 attori diversi. Nel 1993 è stato scelto per la preservazione al National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. Nel 1998 l'American Film Institute l'ha inserito al trentaduesimo posto della classifica dei migliori cento film statunitensi di tutti i tempi. Trama Il film, seguito del celebre Il padrino, è sia un sequel sia un prequel, in quanto segue due distinti filoni narrativi. Racconta infatti le vicende del giovane Vito Corleone e del suo successore, il figlio Michael. Il piccolo Vito Andolini, nel 1901, assiste impotente al massacro della propria famiglia da parte del boss mafioso Don Ciccio della città di Corleone, in Sicilia. Per salvarlo viene fatto emigrare a New York, dove per una svista anagrafica il suo cognome viene convertito in Corleone, essendo stato scambiato con il nome della sua città natale, e lavora onestamente presso il negozio di alimentari del Sig. Abbandando. A un anno dal suo matrimonio con Carmela e dalla nascita del suo primogenito, Sonny, Vito viene licenziato in favore del nipote di Don Fanucci, piccolo ma feroce boss di quartiere. Successivamente, si imbatte in Peter Clemenza e Sal Tessio, che divengono suoi amici e con cui inizia alcune attività malavitose. Fanucci li ricatta a fine di estorsione, imponendo un alto tributo finanziario, ma il giovane Vito, fingendo di assecondarlo, lo uccide a colpi di pistola. Inizia così la sua ascesa nella criminalità e in pochi anni diviene uno dei più importanti boss mafiosi di New York: egli controllerà il racket, il contrabbando di tabacchi e alcolici, la corruzione, la protezione, il gioco d'azzardo. Divenuto un potente e temuto signore del crimine, Don Vito ritorna a Corleone e vendica i genitori uccidendo barbaramente il loro assassino con una pugnalata all'addome. Molti anni dopo, nel 1958, il figlio Michael guida l'organizzazione criminale dei Corleone nel Nevada. Da molti anni è immerso in affari assai vantaggiosi nel campo del gioco d'azzardo del Nevada e nella Cuba corrotta del predisente Batista, insieme ad altri malavitosi e a uomini d'affari prevalentemente statunitensi. Il ricco e potente capitalista ebreo Hyman Roth, che guida il lucroso business a Cuba, trama per eliminare subdolamente Michael, riuscendo quasi nel suo intento: manda alcuni sicari nella villa di Tahoe, ma vengono uccisi da un misterioso basista prima di essere catturati dagli uomini dei Corleone. Michael sospetta proprio di Hyman Roth e si reca a Miami, dove vive, facendogli credere che dubita del proprio ex caporegime, ora boss a New York, Frankie Pentangeli, che da lungo tempo preme per avere il permesso di assassinare i fratelli Rosato, protetti da Roth. Nel frattempo Tom Hagen assume il comando della Famiglia Corleone e a nome di Michael organizza un piano per controllare Pat Geary, senatore del Nevada, che ha osato ricattare i Corleone. Manda Al Neri nel loro bordello di Las Vegas, sorprendendo il senatore a letto con una giovane squillo, che uccide, e tramortisce l'uomo. Geary, quando si sveglia, è in stato confusionale e teme di essere stato lui il carnefice della ragazza. Tom Hagen si reca sul posto di persona e gli suggerisce cosa fare: recarsi nella villa di Tahoe e proclamare il suo rispetto per i Corleone, unico mezzo per salvarsi la reputazione. Michael Corleone chiede a Pentangeli di fare la pace con i Rosato, con l'intento di smascherare il traditore all'interno della propria famiglia. Ma durante l'incontro con i Rosato, Pentangeli viene aggredito e tramortito e viene indotto a credere che sia una mossa del doppiogiochista Michael. A Cuba, Michael scopre che il traditore è il fratello Fredo, il quale ha venduto a Johnny Ola, scagnozzo di Hyman Roth, alcune importanti informazioni sulle divisioni della famiglia e ha introdotto i sicari nella villa. Fallito il tentativo di eliminare Roth a Cuba, Michael torna negli Stati Uniti a seguito della presa del potere di Fidel Castro, dove affronta una commissione d'inchiesta senatoriale, dietro alla quale c'è Roth. La commissione accusa Michael avvalendosi delle delazioni del pentito Frankie Pentangeli, il quale viene però indotto a tacere al momento dell'interrogatorio dall'imprevista e inquietante presenza in aula del fratello, Vincenzo Pentangeli, che fa scattare in lui la legge dell'omertà basata sull'onore mafioso e sul timore per la vita del fratello. Assolto dalle accuse di associazione criminale, Michael trama la propria vendetta contro Hyman Roth, che fa uccidere all'aeroporto di Miami. Successivamente, spinge Frank Pentangeli al suicidio in cella, con la promessa di risparmiare la sua famiglia, e fa uccidere Fredo dal suo guardaspalle Al Neri sul lago Tahoe. Al termine del film Michael si ritrova solo nella villa sul lago: finito il processo la moglie, stanca di vivere in un ambiente criminale a lei estraneo, confessa di aver abortito volontariamente il loro terzo figlio per evitare che seguisse le orme del padre e abbandona Michael. Produzione In seguito al successo internazionale ottenuto dal film Il padrino (1972), la Paramount Pictures pensò subito ad un sequel, affidando nuovamente la regia a Francis Ford Coppola, che però chiese di dare l'incarico a Martin Scorsese per via dei problemi avuti dai produttori durante la lavorazione del primo film. La casa di produzione rifiutò e così Coppola fu costretto ad accettare, ponendo però la condizione che avrebbe girato il sequel mostrando anche il passato di don Vito Corleone, il personaggio cardine del primo film, che cammina parallelamente alla vita del figlio Michael, il protagonista della nuova pellicola. Infatti le origini di Vito Corleone erano raccontate nel romanzo di Mario Puzo ma non furono inserite nella narrazione del primo film. Secondo la stesura originale della sceneggiatura, il film doveva concludersi con una scena ambientata nel 1968 nella villa sul lago Tahoe in cui un diabetico Michael Corleone di mezz'età parla con il figlio Anthony, ormai diciottenne, che gli dice che non seguirà le sue orme. Però Coppola non riuscì a terminare le riprese di questa scena e decise di eliminarla dalla sceneggiatura, usandola anni dopo come base per scrivere la storia de Il padrino - Parte III. Il cast Coppola desiderava ardentemente riproporre Richard Castellano per la parte di Peter Clemenza da anziano, vista l'importanza del personaggio. La prima stesura della sceneggiatura prevedeva infatti che fosse proprio Clemenza a testimoniare contro Michael Corleone dinanzi la commissione d'inchiesta senatoriale. Tuttavia, Castellano, noto per la sua testardaggine, rifiutò l'ipotesi di un ritorno nella saga poiché il regista non intendeva lasciare che l'agente dell'interprete scrivesse appositamente le battute del personaggio. Alla fine, per colmare il vuoto lasciato da Clemenza, venne creato il personaggio di Frankie Pentangeli. a Torino]] Coppola intendeva pure rintrodurre Marlon Brando, nel ruolo di Vito Corleone, e James Caan, nel ruolo di Santino Corleone, nella scena in cui Michael ricorda il compleanno del padre in cui annuncia la sua prossima partenza per la guerra. Brando però non accettò a causa di vecchi rancori verso la Paramount relativi al compenso per il primo film. Caan invece accettò però pretese di essere pagato per questo piccolo cameo con la stessa somma ricevuta per il primo film. Per la parte del giovane Vito Corleone, il regista scelse Robert De Niro perché gli era piaciuto il suo provino per la parte di Santino Corleone durante la scelta del cast del primo film. Per prepararsi al ruolo prima dell'inizio delle riprese, De Niro passò sei mesi nella zona di Corleone, in Sicilia, per imparare il dialetto siciliano. Nella versione originale del film, De Niro recita in italiano con spiccato accento siculo. Al Pacino consigliò a Coppola di affidare la parte di Hyman Roth a Lee Strasberg, il suo maestro di recitazione all'Actor's Studio, considerandolo particolarmente adatto al ruolo. Siccome il personaggio di Roth era vagamente ispirato al mafioso Meyer Lansky, quest'ultimo telefonò a Strasberg dopo l'uscita del film per congratularsi della sua interpretazione. Le riprese Le riprese del film si svolsero tra il 1º ottobre 1973 e il 19 giugno 1974, con un totale di 104 giorni di riprese. Le scene ambientate a Cuba vennero in realtà girate a Santo Domingo, nella Repubblica Dominicana. Qui Al Pacino si ammalò di polmonite e ritardò le riprese di un mese. Le scene del passato di Vito Corleone ambientate nella città di Corleone furono girate in realtà a Forza d'Agrò, a Savoca e a Motta Camastra, in provincia di Messina. Colonna sonora #"Main Title/The Immigrant" – 3:27 #"New Carpet" – 2:00 #"Kay" – 3:00 #"Every Time I Look in Your Eyes/After the Party" – 2:35 #"Vito and Abbandando" – 2:38 #"Senza Mamma/Diuri-Ciuri/Napule Ve Salute" – 2:36 #"Godfathers at Home" – 2:35 #"Remember Vito Andolini" – 2:52 #"Michael Comes Home" – 2:19 #"Marcia Stilo Italiano" – 2:02 #"Ninna Nanna a Michele" – 2:22 #"Brothers Mourn" – 3:21 #"Murder of Don Fanucci" – 2:50 #"End Title" – 3:51 Doppiaggio italiano * L'edizione italiana è stata diretta da Ettore Giannini. * Dato che Robert De Niro non poteva essere doppiato dall'interprete storico Ferruccio Amendola (visto che già prestava la voce a Michael), il direttore Giannini scelse Pino Colizzi. Colizzi (che considera ancora oggi Ettore Giannini come un grande maestro) fece una buona interpretazione, riuscendo a ricreare il particolare timbro di voce di Vito. Unica pecca è che Colizzi è anche il doppiatore di Sonny Corleone sia in questo film, che nel primo. * La voce di Frankie Pentangeli è di Giuseppe Rinaldi, storico doppiatore di Marlon Brando ne Il padrino e in molti altri film. * Clemenza nel primo film viene doppiato in dialetto napoletano, mentre nel secondo, dove viene rappresentato da giovane, viene doppiato in siciliano. * Per la versione televisiva The Godfather: 1901-1959 (trasmessa più volte sul canale satellitare Studio Universal), alcune voci nelle scene integrate sono differenti: ad esempio la voce di Robert De Niro è di Francesco Pannofino. *Nel film è presente Oreste Baldini nel ruolo del piccolo Vito Corleone. Baldini è un noto doppiatore che ha prestato la voce ad attori come Johnny Depp (Minuti contati, Ed Wood), Crispin Glover (Ritorno al futuro) e Tim Roth (Le iene, Tutti dicono I Love You e molti altri). Le diverse edizioni The Godfather Saga, (in italiano, "The Godfather: 1901-1959"), è il film montato in ordine cronologico dei primi due film della saga. Un'operazione fatta nel 1977 da Coppola per finanziare il suo film Apocalypse Now. Fu fatta soprattutto per la tv e il mercato VHS. La durata è di 434 minuti. Nel 1992 solo per il mercato VHS (5 cassette) fu fatta un ulteriore versione cronologica, "Godfather Trilogy 1901-1980", comprendente anche la parte III, con scene inedite, per una durata complessiva di 583 minuti. Nel 2007 la Paramount ha prodotto una versione restaurata e digitalizzata dell'originale, con audio in Dolby surround. Per Marzo 2008 era prevista l'uscita di un cofanetto contenente le tre pellicole della saga, con più contenuti speciali e con un doppiaggio differente dall'originale italiano (voluto da Coppola in persona), per consentire un audio adatto ai nuovi sistemi di intrattenimento domestico. La questione ha fatto crescere l'ira e le proteste dei fans, che considerano le versioni italiane originali intoccabili e di importanza storica. Queste proteste hanno portato ad un ripensamento della distribuzione, che ha inserito sia il doppiaggio originale in 2.0, sia quello nuovo in 5.1. Per questo motivo, l'uscita del cofanetto è stata spostata a Giugno 2008. Ecco le voci scelte per la seconda edizione italiana: La direzione del doppiaggio è stata affidata a Rodolfo Bianchi. Locandina Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film thriller Categoria:Film statunitensi